The Bet
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Sometimes an innocent bet can be made into so much more. KuramaBotan Oneshot.


Dragonegyptianblue: . Hey guys what's up?

Kurama: What are you up to now?

Deb: nuthin'...Just makin' more stories about you.

Kurama: oh brother.

Deb: . shut up! anyways I don't own anything except the story. so nuhn (sticks out tongue)

**THE BET**

"Yusuke you jerk!" Botan looked up from where she was sitting next to Kurama. "Their at it again?!" Kurama just flipped the page of the book he was reading. "Yes it would seem so."

Botan rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. "One can only guess what it's about **this** time." As she finished this statement Hiei ran in with a wide-eyed scared look. botan took one look at him then back out the window. "Let me guess. Yusuke was checking another girl out."

Hieie nodded and sat at the opposite side of the couch. Botan sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Jeez when will that dumbass ever learn. This has **got **to be the sixth time this week." Kurama turned another page. "sevententh actually." Botan looked at him shocked. "Where was I when all this happened?!" He looked up at her then back down at the book. "You were on that assignment in China." Botan put on a thoughtful look. "Oh yeah. And they're still together?" Hiei and Kurama both sighed. "Yep".

"I'm not going to forgive you this time Yusuke! This is the last straw..." All three looked at the doorway to the kitchen where the voices were coming from. Hiei stood and walked towards the front door. "And where are **you **going?" He looked at botan and answered with a smirk. "The dufus 'promised' a fight with me." Botan sighed. "Don't kill him Hiei. He may be an idiot but we still need him." Hiei's smirk widened and stated "I won't kill him I promise." Then as he walked away he could be heard muttering "I'm just gonna make sure he can't use his arms or legs for a while."

Botan looked up sharply at him. "I heard that Hiei." At these words Hiei paled and walked faster. Kurama chuckled lightly and went back to reading. "Keiko! It wasn't my fault! she's the one that said I was hot!"

Botan growled and covered her ears. "Can we **please** hit them upside the head with a pillowcase full of bricks?!" Kurama chuckled again. "No we cannot" "Why?" "A- because it would kill them (though that would be an improvement) and B- because it would be to heavy to lift." Botan crossed her arms and growled. "Damnit! Then how do we get them to shut up?!" "We don't." She rolled her eyes again.

"Fine changing the subject what are you reading?" Kurama looked up surprised. No one had **ever** asked him what he was reading. They would ask **why **he was reading but never **what**. "Well I'm kind of in the middle of The Lord Of The Rings trilogy." She looked at him with interest. "Which one?" "Tale of Two Towers." She smiled brightly at him. "Oooohhhh that's a good one! My favorite one though is Fellowship of the Ring. How did you like that one?" He saved his spot and turned towards her interested in the conversation. "It was pretty good. Although I wish that Borimir hadn't died." She nodded. "Yeah me too. He was actually a pretty good guy." Kurama smiled as she looked grim about him dying.

"Have you seen the movies?" She smiled again. "Yep sure have. What songs do you like off of them?" He tapped his chin. "Hmmmm...that's a tough one. I don't know. I think May it Be is the best." (A/N I'm listening to this song right now. IT ROCKS!!!!!!!) "Oh yeah **most **defiantly."

They were interrupted by a loud smack and Keiko stomping out of the house. "Keiko! WAIT!" Yusuke followed her trying to get her to talk to him. Botan just shook her head. "You know what Kuram? I bet you anything she won't forgive him." Kurama smirked as he looked at her. He had actually had an eye on her for a while no but could never seize the oppurtunity to tell her. This would be good. "Alright same here. But I bet she **will **forgive him." Botan looked at him with a huge smirk and stuck out her hand. "Deal?" He took her hand. "Deal." They shook hands and decided it was time for bed.

The next day no one was around the house. It was around midday and Botan and Kurama were eating luch. "Well it seems I have won the bet Kurama." Botan smirked as she watched him put down his fork. "I don't think so Botan. As a wise philosipher once said, 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch'." Just as she was about to retaliate Keiko and Yusuke walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Botan, hi Kurama what's for lunch?" Keiko asked as she sat down beside Botan. Neither of the girls noticed as the two men exchanged winks, as Yusuke handed Kurama back his rose. "Raman noodles and bread." "Mmmm sounds delicous!" (A/N DAMN STRAIT IT DOES!!!!) She was about to grab a plate when Yusuke stopped her. "Nuh uh we're going on a picnic remember?" "Oh yeah!"

Keiko quickly packed some sandwiches and blankets in the picnic basket Yusuke handed her. Neither noticed that Botan was staring at them as if they were from another planet. They finally left with a "We'll be back day after tomorrow." Leaving the two alone. Kurama closed his eyes and smirked as he put down his fork. "Now what did I tell you?" Botan just kept opening and closing her mouth looking between the door and him. "I-I don't believe it!" Kurama chuckled deeply. "Believe it. It really happened." He then stood and walked around the table to where he was standing beside her.

"Now then I believe we had a deal?" She looked up at him and silently nodded. "That we did. So name it what do you want?" Kurama's smirk widened as he leaned down to where he was right at her ear. "I want something no material possesion could override." He said in a whisper making her breath catch in her throat. "I want **you**." He said huskily as he pulled her up to him. She gasped and stared wide eyed at his chest. She had to admit she had fallen for the Kitsune a while back, when she couldn't remember but she knew it had been a while. She looked up to see if he was joking or serious. She never expected what she got.

In his eyes she saw lust, passion, love. Wait, yep it was love. "K-kurama I don't know if..." She was cutoff as he chose that moment to kiss her deeply. As he nibbled softly at her bottom lip she gasped allowing him to explore the contents of her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla.

She moaned and pushed deeper into the kiss. He tasted of raindrops and mint. He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs, the kiss never broken, even as he lay her down upon his bed. They finally pulled apart for some much needed air. She looked to see that his usual Emerald green eyes were now tat of an Olive gold tinged. Her own sky blue eyes were now that of the deep ocean. He felt himself fall into the deep pools which had captured him so long ago. He leaned down once more and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?" She looked in his face saw compassion, willingness, and love. The things she wanted more than life itself. She nodded and that was all he needed as he kissed her deeply and started unbuttoning her shirt.

A day in a half later Hiei walked in to find Botan and Kurama snuggled in the Kitsune's bed. 'About damn time' thought the the little fire demon as his usual smirk turned into that of a true smile. He then closed the door hiding the perfect couple from the prying eyes of the world.

---------FIN----------

Deb: OO; holy shit!

Kurama/Hiei/Botan: OO; wow...

Deb: Oh my... I had no idea I could do lemon!

Doragon: (pops in after reading) OO; How the hell did you come up with that?!

Deb: To be honest I was going to sleep and the idea popped in. I couldn't go to sleep with it in there so I decided to write it down.

Hiei: . YOU CALLED ME LITTLE! NOW YOU DIE!!! (starts unsheathing katana)

Deb: OO; EEP! Please R&R before he kills me! Arigatou!


End file.
